Play Dates and Make-up Parties
by Justicerocks
Summary: When Gabby drives Andy to a play-date Ellie has a little fun with her make-up table. 11th in "Andy, Ellie and Jacob" Series.


**A\N:** A huge thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing this series, I really hope you like the latest edition to it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Play Dates and Make-Up Parties**

After working a twenty-four hour shift with lots of calls all Matt Casey wanted to do was sleep; as soon as he walked into his house though he knew that was the last thing he'd be getting for a long time. Jacob was crying his little lungs out and Andy was pulling on Ellie's hair.

"Oh Matt," Gabby sighed with relief as she came to the top of the stairs cradling Jacob in her arms, "Can you try and get Ellie dress for me? It's been one of those mornings."

"Yeah sure," Matt nodded and he dropped his duffel bag and walked into the family room, "Andy, stop pulling your sisters hair!"

"Daddy!" He turned and ran to hug his father, "Can you take me to Zack's house? Can you? I'm all ready to go!"

"I see," He ruffled his son's hair, "Mommy wants me to get your sister dre-

"NO-HO!" Ellie shrieked and ran away from her father, "NO-HO!"

"All morning," Andy shook his head, "I want to go."

"Be patient buddy," Matt instructed his son and caught his two year old as she came running back, "This is not funny Elizabeth!" He scolded, "You need to get dressed."

"Mean!" Ellie bite his arm.

"Ellie! No biting!" He grabbed the clothes and diaper Gabby had gotten out for her. With some difficulty he managed to get the clothes on her but as soon as she was on the ground she took them off.

"No!" She looked mischievously up at her father and ran away.

"Oh," Matt shook his head, he was already loosing his patience with the two year old, he had no idea how his wife dealt with it day in and day out. "Elizabeth!" He followed her.

"Daddy, I want to go!" Andy complained.

"In a minute," Matt turned to look at him and walked over to Ellie who was sitting on the kitchen floor and working on getting her diaper off. "Elizabeth, you come here and get dressed!"

"NO!" She yelled and ran away.

"Elizabeth I-" He followed her back into the family room where she was now hiding behind Gabby.

"Mommy!" She looked up at her mother grinning, "Uppie?"

"I don't think so," Gabby frowned and shook her head. Her mother had told her the best thing she could do when Ellie was acting up was to follow through and not to give in, no matter how cute she was. "You're not listening."

"No!" She cried, "No!"

"Get dressed," Gabby pointed to the clothes.

"No!"

"Alright," She nodded knowing Ellie wouldn't like what she was going to say next, "Come on Andy lets get you to Zack's house."

"Ellie go?"

"No, you didn't listen," Gabby made sure to make eye contact with her daughter.

"NO!"

"You stay here with Daddy," Gabby told her and she helped Andy get his coat on and then bundled Jacob up and carried him out to the car.

"Mommy!" Ellie sobbed and she ran to the open, she pounded on the door but to her disappointment her mother didn't come back. She sunk to the floor and began to have a temper tantrum.

Matt watched her with a heavy heart. He knew her behaviour needed to stop and doing what Gabby's parents did for her seemed to be the first logical step. He hated seeing her so upset though, it broke his heart.

"Come here sweetie, let's get you dressed," He tried again, "Look Mommy picked out a nice dress for you."

"Mommy," She sniffled back tears.

"Mommy will be back soon. Mommy will be so happy if you get dressed."

"Up?" She pointed to the stairs.

"Upstairs? You want to go upstairs?" He asked and walked towards her.

"No," She shook her head and pointed to the clothes Gabby had gotten out for her, "Ellie nood."

"You want to choose what you wear?" Matt asked her.

"Yed," She nodded.

"Oh sweetheart," All of this could have been avoided if Gabby had just let her pick her own clothes, there was no way his wife didn't think of that. One step into Ellie's room told him why. There were clothes all over the floor. Obviously she's tried that and it didn't work.

Matt set his daughter on the ground and watched her run to her clothes, "Mine! Mine!" She proudly pointed to all of them, "All Ellie's!"

"Yes, now what do you want to wear?" Matt asked.

"This!" She held up a fancy dress.

"You want to wear that? That's a-"

She began to cry and Matt figured for now at least he could let her wear what she wanted. He knew Gabby would tell him that wasn't following through but he was tired and he knew he'd loose his temper fast if he had to fight her; the way he figured it, at least she was dressed in something.

"Yay!" She cheered happily and let Matt dress her in the dress.

"Okay baby, lets watch a movie in Mommy and Daddy's room," He picked her up and led her across the hall and into the master bedroom. He got the IPad off a high shelf and loaded up one of Ellie's favourite shows.

"Daddy," Ellie kissed his cheek smiling happily as he sat down on the bed and took her and the IPad into his arms. "Love," She kissed him again.

"I love you to baby girl," He yawned and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy sweepy?"

"Yeah baby Daddy's tired."

"Night-night?"

"No, sweetheart you don't have to sleep yet. You be a good girl and watch the movie."

"Daddy sweepy," She crawled out of his lap and pulled the blankets around him and kissed him on the forehead. "Ellie be quiet," She sat down beside him and held the IPad in her arms.

"Thanks sweetie," He attempted to stay awake but it didn't work, he was asleep.

When the movie was halfway over Ellie was board, "Daddy!" She shook him "Daddy!" He didn't wake-up. Just as she was about to jump on him she saw her mother's make-up, "Daddy petty!" She climbed down off the bed and walked over to the vanity and climbed up the chair and then grabbed as much make-up as she could. She carried it all back to the bed and climbed back onto it again. She pushed all the items close to her father's face.

"Daddy so petty," She grinned and began colouring on her father with the make-up. She used different colour lipstick on his entire face and mascara and cover-up to. Her favourite thing was the eye shadow as it made thick lines. "Nails petty," She decided to paint his nails whens she scooted around on the bed and saw her mother standing at the door.

Gabby wasn't sure whether to laugh or be angry. She had told her daughter many times to stay away from her make-up yet a small part of her thought it was hilarious that as punishment for falling asleep Ellie had painted his face with make-up, "Oh sweetie," She tried to hold in a laugh, "What are you doing to Daddy?"

"Daddy petty!" She announced.

"Yes Daddy's very pretty," She told her and took out her phone to snap a few pictures, "Now lets wake Daddy up so he can see."

"DADDY!" Ellie stood and jumped onto his stomach, "DADDY!"

"Wa- Ellie," Matt woke up instantly, "I told you-"

"Hey babe," Gabby interrupted him.

"Gabby I didn't I…" He tried to think of a way to explain to his wife he fell asleep while watching their rambunctious toddler.

"That's alright, look at this," She handed him the mirror from her vanity, "Our daughter is certainly quite an artist.

"Ellie!" Matt looked in the mirror and then at the smiling two year old.

"Daddy petty!" She grinned happily, "Daddy no like?" Her lower lip began to tremble.

"Oh no, no!" He covered-up, "You made me look very pretty, thank-you.

"Daddy petty!" She kissed him happily.

"Alright sweetheart you made Daddy pretty not lets clean this mess up while Daddy takes a shower."

"No," She pouted, "No Daddy!"

"Oh sweetheart," Matt looked at her, "I really like it but…."

"But Daddy's been working he needs a shower," Gabby added, "You don't want Daddy to be stinky."

"No!" She giggled, "Daddy no!"

"Then I can take a shower?"

"Yed," She nodded and began to help Gabby clean-up the mess she made.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.

 **Up Next:** We skip ahead a few months in time to when Jacob is learning how to crawl. Now Gabby and Matt have to deal with three mobile children.


End file.
